Rasputin
Rasputin 'by ''Boney M ''is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits, as a DLC on Just Dance 3 and on Just Dance Wii. Dancer The dancer is wearing a traditional Russian costume (Russia is the origin of the real Rasputin.). He has a beard, he is wearing a ''Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has dark green jacket with red scarf, violet pants and black boots. Background A winter landscape. There are some wintry trees snow is falling. It looks like the dancer is dancing on frozen lake. In the distance is a classic Moscow castle which has been coated by snow. Gold Moves There's only one '''Gold Move: Only Gold Move: Jump and open your arms. It's the last move. RasputinGoldMove.png|The Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups Rasputin ''appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Good Feeling * Limbo * Maneater * Never Can Say Goodbye '(Best of JD2)' * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Tribal Dance * What Makes You Beautiful * YMCA * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions ''Rasputin ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Russian Bounce * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Skip * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Trivia *He is a returning dancer on 2 different songs on Just Dance, the first being Hungarian Dance No. 5 and the second is YMCA. He holds the record for most returns as a coach in the series (2). **However, in YMCA he's re-colored and is not as blurry. ** In Hungarian Dance No. 5, his facial expressions are more clear and his glove is now yellow. *His dance looks similar to ''Kozachok, an Ukrainian dance. *There is a buyable avatar of Rasputin on Just Dance 2014. * The song is based on the life of Grigori Rasputin, a Russian historical figure. * The song is cut off right before the line "Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, And so they shot him til he was dead." * The Background appears in Spice Up Your Life. * The dancer looks like Rasputin. * The end of the song uses the Just Dance effect. * The dancer does very complicated moves all of sudden, though the points are not counted for the moves. ** This also happened in Party Rock Anthem and Satisfaction. Gallery Rasuptin et al JD4 Avatar.png|JD4 Avatar RasputinAvatar.png|JD2014 Avatar 30.png|JD2015 Avatar Videos File:Boney M - Rasputin File:Just_Dance_2_%22Rasputin%22_by_Boney_M._-_HQ_Choreography File:Just_Dance_3_Boney_M_Rasputin File:Just Dance Wii "Rasputin" 5 Stars-0 File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Rasputin - 5* Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:70's Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Shortened Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs